Talk:Union of Soviet Socialist Republics/@comment-17969412-20170316231832
General Order - 13 Today's Patriotic Song - If Tommorrow Brings War - Playing on Radio Stalingrad. "На земле, в небесах и на море Наш напев и могуч и суров: Если завтра война, Если завтра в поход - Будь сегодня к походу готов!" The Soviet Constitution has been amended greatly. For the first time in the Union's history, the General Secretary lost important powers - including the ability to dissolve the Supreme Soviet, the ability to extort money from the state, and the ability to override the orders of the Supreme Soviet. However, the General Secretary still acts as the main figurehead of the Soviet Union, as well as the Union's primary representative. Due to the Spring Crisis, a new election will be held within the Supreme Soviet. Another amendment to the constitution now prohibits any party that are radical departures over the Soviet Union's ideology (MOST forms of socialism), as a response to the rapid crackdown of communists throughout Germany, and Bork. However, the vast majority of the parties within the Supreme Soviet are still inherent to the general idea of Socialism - only 2 of the 657 seats of the Supreme Soviet of the Soviet Union are vacant due to the change. Several previous laws were repealed due to their ineffectiveness, as well as their unpopularity. *Multi-genderism, which was brought on by General Order - 12, has been deemed nullified by the Supreme Soviet. Only a mere several ten thousand people in the Soviet Union has been classified as having more than one gender. It has been repealed not only because so few people have actually identified as more than one gender, but because it complicates the healthcare system immensely. Anyone who has been classified as multi-gender will be allowed to stay with the designation for the remainder of their lives, and they will receive aid based on the gender that they have selected to be the most dominant. *Discrimination against minority groups, which was brought on by General Order - 1, has been amended to include only those who have or formerly been a member of the Soviet Union. This means that any minority group that didn't originate from Ukraine, Byelorussia, Romania, Bulgaria, Russia, Khazatstan, and the other different Federative Socialist Republics are no longer protected by law. *The VK's temporary power to preemptively arrest, capture, and eliminate threats, terrorists, and other subversive elements of the Soviet Union, which was brought on by General Order - 7, has been amended to last indefinitely. This is due to the ongoing Spring Crisis. Trade with the Soviet Union's more...friendly neighbors - Israel, Bork, and Korea - has increased as per -''REDACTED''-. Most of the material sent would be raw materials, such as crude oil, steel, and etc. *Trade with Bork has lowered due to the country's general anti-communist sentiment. However, vast amounts of trade still make it across the border each day within both respective countries. *Trade between Germany and the Soviet Union will not continue due to their current opinion of the Soviet Union within the country, as well as the continued mobilization of their forces. They have also stated in multiple occasions their calls to destroy socialist or communist sentiment throughout the world: something that conflicts directly with the Union's ideology. *Trade between the Union of South Pacific Socialist Republics will continue as normal - but all shipping routes will be redirected if they lie within a war zone or if said shipments must cross contested waters. Again - the Soviet Union would like to stress that the Soviet Union does not have close relations to the USPSR, and that all agreements with said country are only limited to Non-aggression pacts and trade agreements.